


Last Christmas

by i_am_a_hog



Category: Tatort
Genre: AAKDBFKSJDBGDJKSB väterchen Frost war so gayyyy, Jeez, M/M, Post canon, aber halt irgendwo auch nich, aber halt schon, like ard screamed gay rights, purer fanservice
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 16:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_a_hog/pseuds/i_am_a_hog
Summary: Lame TitelLame Trope (post canon)Die Einladung zum Champagner trinken.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Nicht lang und nichts besonderes, aber es musste sein.
> 
> Viel Spaß <3

War ja klar, dass Thiel es nicht verstand. War ja klar, dass es nicht reichte, wenn Boerne sagte, er habe noch Champagner. War ja klar, dass Thiel nur sarkastisch antwortete und rummaulte, das sei ja schön für Boerne. Auch den Kaffee hatte er nicht annehmen wollen. War ja klar.

Dabei war es doch gar nicht schön für Boerne. Das konnte es doch gar nicht sein, wenn er allein zuhause sitzen musste und seinen Champagner nicht teilen konnte. Besonders, wenn er alleine ohne Thiel zuhause sitzen musste. Es war auch nicht ‚schade‘, dass seine ‚Skifreunde‘ letztendlich doch nicht losgezogen waren, weil es Boerne hier viel besser gefiel. Mit Thiel.

Die ganzen letzten Tage war Thiel überdurchschnittlich nett zu ihm gewesen, hatte ihn weniger angeschnauzt, auch als Boerne das Ohr in den Abfluss katapultiert hatte. Das tat der jahrelang unterdrückten Hoffnung in Boernes Herzen gut, pflegte sie, ernährte sie, bis sie Boernes gesamtes Herz ausfüllte. Boerne tat das eher weniger gut, weil dadurch auch die Zweifel wuchsen und in seinem übermüdeten Hirn eine Art Kreislauf an Zwiestreit zwischen Hoffnung und Zweifel stattfand.

Er hatte gedacht, dass vielleicht jetzt die Zeit gekommen war, dass Thiel vielleicht jetzt einmal seine Hand nehmen würde. Oder ihn in den Arm nehmen würde, oder ihn zumindest länger anlächeln würde, ganz warm und andächtig irgendwie. Aber stattdessen war Thiel nach allem und trotz Weihnachten abweisend und grummelig.

Und Boerne beschloss, noch einen Anlauf zu nehmen, Thiel in die richtige Richtung zu schubsen… oder zu ziehen.

„Obwohl, Sie trinken wahrscheinlich lieber Bier.“

In Thiels Augen sah er das Verständnis aufleuchten. Das Herumstottern und der flüchtige Blickkontakt, die plötzliche Nervosität als Thiel etwas begriff, ließen Boernes Herz schneller schlagen.

Thiels Zusage kam überraschend, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Was Boerne ritt, Thiel dieses Lied zu übersetzen, gerade Thiel, der ihm die _leidenschaftlichen Augen_ jeden Tag verkörperte, das wusste er nicht. Aber in Thiels Stimme schwang ein Lächeln mit, also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein.

Er wusste nicht wie, aber irgendwie gelang es Boerne tatsächlich, sein rasendes Herz und die ebenso rasenden Gedanken zu überspielen, die aufkamen, als Thiel ihn fragte, ob ihm nicht einmal Last Christmas ins Haus käme. Natürlich würde er nachgeben, sollte Thiel sich das wirklich anhören wollen, selbst, wenn er selbst eher nicht auf solche Musik stand.

Natürlich kam ihm solche Musik ins Haus, wenn es Thiel war, der sie hereinbrachte.

Letztendlich kam Thiels Hand, die sich an Boernes herantastete, sobald er seinen Kaffeebecher in einen Mülleimer geworfen hatte, auch überraschend, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

Sie unterhielten sich weiter über Belanglosigkeiten, doch es war, als wäre Boernes gesamte Gefühlswelt auf seine Hand fokussiert und die kühlere von Thiel, dessen Finger sich mit seinen verschränkten.

Irgendwann kamen sie dann zuhause an. Die letzten Minuten waren sie schweigend neben einander her gelaufen und irgendwann hatte Thiel begonnen, seinen Daumen sacht über Boernes Handrücken zu streichen.

Thiel drückte sanft seine Hand und ließ dann los, um die Tür aufzuschließen. Im Flur kramte Boerne dann auch seine eigenen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und bat Thiel mit einer Geste in seine Wohnung.

Dass sie das Auto bei der Mühle vergessen hatten, fiel Boerne erst jetzt auf.

Der Champagner war vorzüglich und die Plätzchen, die Boerne von Alberich bekommen hatten, schienen bei Thiel auch gut anzukommen.

Irgendwann war die Hand wieder da. Boerne stellte sein Glas auf den Tisch und sah auf in jene leidenschaftlichen Augen. Thiel sah ihn einfach nur an. Da war kein Lächeln, kein Schmunzeln, kein Ärger. Da war einfach nur Thiel, der ihn ansah.

„Wenn ich dich jetzt küss‘… darf ich dann nächstes Weihnachten Last Christmas anmachen?“

Boerne dachte nicht nach, bevor er antwortete.

„Ja.“ Nur gehaucht, aber doch genug.

Thiels Lippen waren warm und sanft auf seinen. Und dann wieder weg und Boerne wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Da war das ‚du‘ gewesen, Oh Gott! Da war das ‚du‘ gewesen und dann ein Kuss und jetzt sah Thiel ihn wieder an, nur dass in seinen Augen jetzt ein Lächeln war. Und Boerne wusste, dass es sonst niemand gesehen hätte. Das war sein Lächeln.

Der zweite Kuss war genauso sanft. Überraschend, aber irgendwie auch nicht.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos und comments wie immer willkommen.


End file.
